bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya vs. Sorahiko Torino: Rematch
Izuku Midoriya vs. Sorahiko Torino: Rematch is the second battle fought between U.A. Student Izuku Midoriya and Retired Hero Gran Torino during Izuku's Internship. Prologue his own.]] Izuku makes Gran Torino's favorite pastries for breakfast. Gran Torino inquires about Izuku's exhausted features and Izuku explains he stayed up the previous night training. Izuku asks about All Might's training and Gran Torino explains the differences between All Might and his successor's training. Izuku serves Gran Torino, but the pastries turn out cold because Izuku stuffed a large plate in a turning-type microwave. The food could not get cold because it did not cook evenly. Izuku compares this to his struggle with One For All and realizes that he must spread his Quirk evenly throughout his body. Gran Torino is impressed as he watches Izuku surge 5% of One For All's power all throughout his body. He asks his apprentice if he can move in this state, Izuku replies he is unsure and then Gran Torino urges him to try. He tells Izuku if he can maintain One For All flowing through his body, he will be on a level from the Sports Festival. Battle Gran Torino sets a timer and gives Izuku three minutes to try and land a One For All smash. He jets around the room and kicks Izuku so hard he loses focus and releases his hold on One For All. Izuku tries to stop Gran Torino to no avail as the old man taunts him about being strong enough to save people. Gran Torino barrages Izuku from multiple angles and stops him from getting One For All flowing through his body again. !]] Izuku realizes Gran Torino's blows do not pack much damage, but the old man moves too quickly for Izuku to follow. He hides underneath Gran Torino's couch and the retired pro mocks his efforts and attacks. Izuku takes Gran Torino by surprise when he uses a smash to push the couch at him. Gran Torino commends Izuku for nullifying the pressure. With One For All surging through his body once again, Izuku propels himself from the face up on floor into the air. He uses One For All: Full Cowl and nearly lands a smash on his new mentor. Gran Torino evades in the air and the shockwave from Izuku's attack knocks over some cans. He tries to attack Izuku from behind, but One For All's new torchbearer jumps over Gran Torino and pushes himself off the roof. Izuku attacks with a smash from above and Gran Torino appears to narrowly dodge. He is shocked by Gran Torino's evasion and the old man kicks Izuku into the wall. The timer ends immediately after. Aftermath Izuku expresses how difficult it is to use One For All: Full Cowling. Gran Torino commends his efforts and clever analysis. He admits the young man caught him off guard and says he has already grown since their last fight. After turning away from Izuku, Gran Torino wipes the blood from a cut Izuku inflicted on him. He admits Izuku was the first person to make him dodge earnestly in a long time. They continue training until Gran Torino decides to switch it. He wants to prevent Izuku from developing habits developed from combating Gran Torino's fighting style. Izuku desires to fight more, but Gran Torino orders him to change into his costume. Gran Torino takes Izuku out to fight real villains and they board a train to Shibuya, Tokyo. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Sorahiko Torino Battles